Supernatural Season 12
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Summary and Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Season 12..

Because I have no other ideas of what to call this. It's Fiction, I can't know or predict how Season 12 will go.. This is just theories, speculations, Head Canons and story ideas all coming together in a story about how I think Season 12 will go.

WARNINGS: For definite as well as potential Spoilers for Season 11 including The Season 11 Finale' and beyond.. BLANKET WARNING: For Anything and/or Everything that could possibly be considered Triggering and/or Offensive to anyone.. No Copyright Infringement intended this is written only for fun and to vent out my anger over The Last Few Entire Seasons in a Semi-Healthy way instead of throwing every single bit of Supernatural Memorabilia I've ever collected into the trash and giving up on The Show COMPLETELY..

Characters that MIGHT be coming in: (I'm not talking about just this story, I'm also making predictions for Season 12)

Job (As in The Bible, as in The Book of Job as in rhymes with robe) (So far Job is high on my list of most probable Characters to make the cut for this story)

Saint Dismus, A.K.A. the Penitent Thief.. The thief that hung on the cross next to Jesus and believed Jesus truky was The Son of GOD and who Jesus told "Truly, I say to you. today you will join me in Paradise." while the criminal on the other side of Jesus heckled Jesus. (Saint Dismus is also high on my list of most probable Characters to make the cut for this story)

Basically anyone in The Bible who was persecuited and or killed for their Faith in GOD and endured it and still kept their faith or was even put through elaborate tests of Faith and passed could conceivably make it into this (and/or Season 12) .. because.. redemption, absolution, exoneration, SALVATION and all that jazz is going to be a HUGE theme (hopefully The New Writing Staff for Season 12 will get on board with that idea).. as it's high time Sam had those things in his storyline because if you look at SAM and you look at Job or you look at Sam and you look at Saint Dismus. They got a LOT in common. Sam has held fast to his Faith in GOD and didn't once ask GOD about "why GOD screwed up his life" instead taking the reason of "why his life is screwed up" onto his own shoulders, he never once blamed GOD for anything... kind of like JOB did.. Sam is very Penitent even about stuff he had no hand in, kind of like Saint Dismus.. (see where I'm going with this?)

Barabbas, the Criminal who was released so that Jesus could be Crucified in his place. (On the list because of the comparissons that can be made between Barabbas and Saint Dismus and between each of them and Dean and Sam.)

Lady Antonia, who we saw pointing a gun at Sam and pulling the trigger in The Season 11 Finale' (See ABOVE WARNINGS to see that I did indeed WARN for both definite as well as potential SPOILERS for Season 11 including The Season 11 Finale' this would count as one of the (potentially many) definite SPOILERS) (She kind of HAS TO make the cut for at least a little while)

Mary Winchester.. because she's back... (See ABOVE for WARNINGS where there's that place I warned for both potential as well as definite SPOILERS.. yeah.. Another definite SPOILER).. So she also HAS TO make the cut for at least a little while..) don't get too attached, she's probably just gonna get killed again... (just a prediction I'm making now.)

Billie the Reaper.. I don't know if she'll be in this or not but I'm leaving room for the potential if she wants to speak to me and give me some ideas of what to say for and/or about her..

Chuck and/or Amara .. ?.. Big Question Marks to both..

OC's.. The wonderful world of made up Male and Female Characters.. Well.. The British Chapter of The MOL have to have other Members besides just Lady Antonia.. Right?.. So there'll probably have to be more than a few OC's at least for that purpose.

Witches, Demons, Angels, oh my!.. (instead of Lions, Tigers, Bears, oh my!.. Not funny?.. Well, I never garaunteed good Puns)..) We'll see..

Psychics?.. Eh, why not at least one or two?

Villains.. Human baddies?.. Say what?! With the oh so precious balance being still off kilter as Amara Darkness let the light shine in and everything was rainbows and candycanes and unicorns because the ultimate evil became at least a little good and Chuck being GOD (seemingly) didn't let in any darkness or evil to balance it all back out. then of course THE FREAKING KING OF HELL CROWLEY being "not so bad" and Rowena also being "not so bad" and almost every single "monster" in The Show turning out to be "not so bad" (even F*CKING LUCIFER).. The evil and darkness has to balance back out somewhere.. Guess where?.. Humanity!... Tada! The Big Bad will be HUMAN.. Just a really, really powerful, wealthy and oh so elite Human or really, really powerful, wealthy and oh so elite GROUP of Humans (plural) *side eyes The British Chapter of The MOL, "Yeah, I'm talking about you, we all know you're evil. Or at least, most of you probably are."*

Cuthbert Sinclair.. What's HE doin here? (like I said folks.. Big Bad = Evil Human or Evil HUMANS)..

I'm not saying there won't be other "Bad's" out there... Just that The Big Bad is most likely gonna be Human .. or .. Mostly Human..

Monsters?.. Ghosts?.. Maybe a few.. Probably mostly Off Screen though.. You'll see what I mean.

Pink, Green, Blue and/or Purple Haired Punk Rock British Chicks with lots of piercings?.. Yes, please and thank you..

Lots of traveling.. for.. Someone.. Not saying for who or for who all.. But.. Traveling.. Lots of it.. to lots of places.. Supernatural goes International type traveling...

~0~

"We both know you're not gonna pull that trigger.".. Sam took another step forward.

She pulled the trigger..

Well.. Looked like he was wrong.

And..

Now he had a bullet in his left Pectoral to show for it.

Whoo-freaking-hoo.. Could his life get any funner?.. That's sarcasm by the way..

Oh.. And a lot of blood.

Actually.. A lot, a LOT of blood.

And..

Why was the room spinning?

Sam stumbled to a wall and tried to keep himself upright.. "Listen.. I don't know who you are and I don't really care.".. Why was his breaths coming out like he just ran a marathon? "You obviously know who my brother and I are and where to find us.. So.. Why no attempt to contact us?.. Let us know you were out there?.. Oh and here's a good one.. Where were you people when we really could have used help from literally anyone and everyone so that my brother might not have had to sacrifice his life to save the world?.. Where were you when we really could have used help from literally anyone and everyone to not only save the world but GOD HIMSELF.. You want to hold me accountable and punish me for doing whatever it is you think I've done.. Fine.. Give it your best shot.. but who holds YOU PEOPLE accountable and punishes YOU for just sitting on your asses and doing nothing while the world literally went to Hell in a handbasket?"

No longer able to stand, Sam's wobbly legs gave out and Sam slid to the floor.

"Well.. With Hell being pretty much out of play because everything down there's gone screwy, Heaven reportedly boarded up and GOD aparently dead.. My guess is.. There's no one to hold us accountable or punish us for anything.. But .. There is still someone to hold YOU accountable and punish you and I'M here to take you to them." Lady Antonia took a cautious step towards Sam.

"Gonna be kinda pointless if I die because you shot me."

"You're still breathing for now.. And as long as you're still breathing it's my job to get you to Britain, if you die on the way, I'll simply throw your body out of the plane over The Alantic Ocean, it makes no never mind to me.. But if you live to see punishment.. trust me.. You'll wish you hadn't."

"Sounds like you got everything all planned down to the last detail.. Except.. you kinda SHOT ME and now I'm bleeding out and probably DYING and I can't exactly move under my own steam even if I wanted to and no offense but I'm twice your size, I doubt you can get me up from the floor let alone get me up those stairs."

"Oh.. I know.. That's why I brought muscle." At this two large men came out from the hall that lead to the bedrooms, they were carrying boxes filled with both Sam's and Dean's things.

"Go ahead and get those out to the SUV then come back for him, everything else can be left for now, we can always come back for it all later.. I want to be back on British Soil in time for morning tea after all."

"Yes, my Lady." The two men chorused in unison.

"See?.. Not nearly as hard as you thought it would be.."

"So.. It's gonna be straight to whatever punishment The British Chapter has planned for me then?.. I don't even get a chance at a trial?" Sam asked tiredly.

"Oh, you will get a trial of sorts. But there is absolutely no way you will be found innocent because there's no way you can lie or try to worm your way out of our methods of finding the truth. We will all see and hear proof of your guilt for what it is and punish you accordingly."

"Well, I guess it's safe to say you don't believe that someone is "innocent until proven guilty".." Sam muttered.

And..

Why did HE care what this woman or The British Chapter of The Men Of Letters thought of him or wanted to do to him, anyway?

Dean was dead.. GOD HIMSELF was dead.. Hell.. Even DEATH was dead and Billie The Reaper didn't exactly like him.. And Cass?.. Cass had been banished to who-knows-where if Heaven really was still boarded up, so he doubted Cass could come back this time, if Cass was even still alive after being banished into what might have been Nothingness.. What exactly did he have to hold onto.. What exactly did he have to hold on FOR?.. There was nothing.. So.. If this British Lady wanted to take him to be beheaded, burned at the stake, hung from the neck until dead or whatever, why did he care?.. Why SHOULD he care?

Sam shrugged his good shoulder in answer to his own question.. Because.. He DIDN'T care.. And maybe that should scare him, because maybe there should be at least some some self-preservation instinct trying to kick in and make him want to live, there always had been before, but there was nothing.. He really, truly, just did not care whether or not these people were going to kill him.

The British Lady's friends returned and the British Lady looked down at him as his consciousness began to fade "Find whatever peace and mercy you can in unconsciousness, for it may be the last bits of peace and mercy that you ever have the chance to know."'

As Sam's vision clouded and grew dark, he felt himself being hoisted up and dragged towards The Bunker's Exit...

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural Season 12.

Chapter 2.

"Mom?" Dean was frozen by the sight of his mother standing in front of him. She looked just like she had when she kissed him goodnight for the last time.

"I... I" Mary stammered "I .. Know you?" It sounded more like a question.

Mary stared at Dean and Dean just stood there, staring back at her.

"I.. Remember?.. Something.. You.. Nineteen Seventy-Three?"

"And Nineteen Seventy-Eight.."

"Right.. You and that other one.. The really tall one.. Time Travel, right?"

"Yeah."

"You.. You and that other one.."

"We're your sons." Dean confirmed as he watched the realization of the truth dawning on Mary's face.

"Dean?".. Mary asked with a tilt of her head in recognition as tears began to shimmer at the brim of her eyes.

"Yeah." Dean answered as tears began to sting at his eyes until a shimmer formed in them that mirrored those of his mother's equally green eyes. "Yeah, mom.. It's me."

"Oh.. Oh my god." Mary rushed forward and gathered her son into a nearly sufforcating embrace like she was trying to absorb every single moment of her son's life that she's missed over the years.

They held each other, crying tears of happiness. And for a moment everything in Dean's life was perfect.

"Just wait till Sam..".. Dean cut himself off.

Sam.. He had almost forgotten about the fact that Sam and Cass probably thinks he's dead right now.. Hopefully Cass could keep his little brother from.. From doing anything.. Drastic.. or Desperate.. For however long it was going to take him and his mom.. Holy crap.. His mom!.. To get home.. Home!.. He could imagine the happily surprised smile on Sam's face as he saw Dean alive.. Then that smile would morph into a look of shock and awe.. And then.. then the smile Sam would give, it would be brighter than the Sun, as he laid eyes on their mom and realized that she was back..

Needless to say, Dean was excited and he couldn't wait to get his mom Home to The Bunker so that they could include Sam in their happy little reunion.

And then that moment of perfection was shattered in an instant.

"Dean?".. Mary asked with a tilt of her head in recognition as tears began to shimmer in her eyes.

"Yeah." Dean answered as tears began to sting at his eyes until a shimmer formed in them that mirrored those of his mother's equally green and teary eyes. "Yeah, mom.. It's me."..

"Oh.. Oh my god." Mary rushed forward and gathered her oldest son into a nearly suffocating embrace like she was trying to absorb every single moment of her son's life that she's missed over the years.. She knows that she's missed much in Dean's life.

They held each other, crying tears of happiness. And for a moment everything in Dean's life was perfect.

"Just wait till Sam..".. Dean cut himself off.

Sam.. He has almost forgotten about the fact that Sam and Cass probably thought he was dead right about now.. Hopefully Cass could keep his little brother from.. From doing anything.. Drastic.. Or Desperate.. For however long it was going to take him and his mom.. Holy crap.. His mom! To get home.. Home!.. He could imagine the happily surprised smile on Sam's face as he saw Dean alive.. Then that smile would morph into a look of shock and awe.. And.. Then.. Then the smile Sam would give, it would be brighter than the Sun, as he laid eyes on their mom and realized she was back..

Needless to say, Dean was excited and he couldn't wait to get his mom Home to The Bunker so that they could include Sam in their happy little reunion.

And then that moment of perfection became shattered in an instant..

The Bunker had been stripped completely bare aside from three things that were left. An Angel Banishing Sigil, an empty shell casing that smelled of faint gunpowder and a congealed pool of blood.. All of it was evidence that something had gone horribly wrong.

Dean didn't know if Rowena and/or Crowley has decided to stab Cass and Sam in the backs and take everything from The Bunker (and if so.. Why BANISH Cass and SHOOT Sam when one was a Witch and the other was a Demon and could easily use their mojo to hurt them?) .. Or if this all has to do with something else entirely.

All Dean knew was that Rowena and Crowley were the last ones to see Cass and Sam and he was going to get some answers about what they knew (if anything) about what had happened to his friend and brother.

Neither Crowley or Rowena had known anything their bloody screams as Dean and his mom had tortured the truth out of them had arrested to that.

It left Dean and Mary back at Square One..

The Angel Banishing Sigil on the wall, the congealed pool of blood on the floor, the used shell that smelled faintly of gunpowder, the barren Bunker that was stripped of everything except those three things.. All evidence pointing to something going horribly wrong... And with evidence of Cass having been Banished while Heaven supposedly still had its doors boarded up it was reasonable to think that Cass was gone.. Just .. Gone.. And wouldn't be able to come back this time so Dean knew that there wouldn't be any help coming from that angle.. And chuck and Amara.. Were away and probably wouldn't be listening even if he were to try to pray to either of them.. So Dean doubted that he'd.. That.. THEY'D get any help from that angle either..

That was three months, several dead end leads, just as many wild goose chases that lead all over the globe and hunreds of just-in-case-someone-anyone-was-listening-prayers ago.

Three months and every Continent, (don't even ask about how they got to Antartica), searched.. all that time had passed and every search had proven futile and had turned up absolutely nothing.. Dean had no idea where Sam was, how to get him back.. or if Sam was even still alive.. And after three months of no sign of Sam and no answered prayers, both Dean and Mary were beginning to loose hope that there would still be anything left of Sam to find.. And with the assumption Cass couldn't come back and that Chuck and Amara were too busy with "their family meeting" to listen for or answer prayers, both Dean and Mary were beginning to grow weary of a search that turned up nothing but more to be depressed over.. Both Dean and Mary were so very close to giving up the search for Sam, altogether...

TBC...


End file.
